Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor Quartermaine's Birthday
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Victor Quartermaine's Birthday is the 54th episode in the series. Plot Victor Quartermaine comes in with a smile on his face telling Katie Sandow to guess what day it is. He guessed that he was finally reformed his evil and leaving her alone, but Victor said no. Katie guessed that he was coming out of the graveyard, but Victor said no. At the answer of Katie not remembering he ran away (pretending) crying. Then Wallace comes in and informs Katie that that his bank account has been robbed (possibly by Victor). Ignoring him, Katie questions him about Victor. Wallace answers that it's Victor's birthday. Katie get concerned about Victor, being mad at her (because she already gets on his nerves). Wallace suggests throwing him a party. But Katie interupts him and tells him it's a bad idea. But a few seconds later, Katie thinks of this as a chance to getting to know everyone and party with her friends, so he aggrees and says he'll invite everyone she sees. Wallace says, "Thank you, mam." Katie then says, "Get outta here, please you fool!" Meanwhile at the villian's hideout, Zeena the Zeti, Anti-Cosmo, Lord Barkis Bittern, Valerie Gray, & Vicky find out about the party, so they decide to disguise themselves to get into the party, so they can so they can kill Katie once and for all. They would have Vicky rip open Katie's lungs, Anti-Cosmo's wife would poop all over her, Zeena would make Katie's eyes to blow up, Valerie would shoot her, and Lord Barkis would flip his coin to see if he wants to kill Katie or not. Katie with Gromit is driving around in Phillip Wager's car, literally inviting everyone she sees. When she sees the villians in diguise, she doesn't recognize them (even thought the only one with a decent diguise on was Zeena The Zeti). She invited all of them. Later that night, Emily announces that the party was officially on. Then she cranks up Black Eyed Peas on the beatbox and everyone starts to party. Victor comes in and wonders what's going on. Katie calls him Big S**t, then tells him that its a party for him, but Victor wonders why he wasn't invited. Katie tells him he wasn't invited because he would ruin it (even though it was a party for Victor). At that point the villians bust in and Valerie shoots the boombox. Then she says they're only there to kill Katie. The villians start shooting at Katie & her god friends. Wallace worries, but Katie takes out two knockout guns and faints it to Zeena the Zeti and tackles Lord Barkis Bittern. Katie repeatedly shoots Lord barkis, then Vicky attacks her saying shes going rip her butt off or something. Vicky punches Katie then rushes toward him only to get shot and knocked out. Then Anti-Cosmo says, "Come out Katie. That way I can freeze you over in icy-". Before Anti-Cosmo could finish, Katie punches and makes him sleeping. Katie then starts boasting, but Valerie knocks her over. Then Katie repeatedly kicks her in the face. Valerie tries to kill her with a buzzsaw, but Katie faints Valerie to sleep. Katie says, "Yeah. Took down all y'all" in a cowboy accent. Victor says, "Katie, I thought you didn't use guns." Katie said, "Oh, I decided that was lame. Guns rule." Kate Sanders] comes out of nowhere right behind Katie, but Victor, he has a rocket launcher, barely missing Katie. Katie gets mad at Victor (even though he saved her life). Victor points out that he did save her life, and is tired of Katie treating him like dirt, and that he's leaving her. Katie lets him go. Surprised, Victor leaves but gets shocked by Jorgen Von Strangle's wand with eletrics. Katie explains that she hired Jorgen as her bodyguard with his electric wan and that Emily would have to stay with her until his party is over. Victor gets up, but gets shocked again. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Victor Quartermaine * Zeena The Zeti (antagonist) * Vicky (antagonist) * Lord Barkis Bittern (antagonist) * Anti-Cosmo (antagonist) * Valerie Gray (antagonist) * Bugs Bunny * Phillip Wager (mentioned) Trivia *This may have censored in this episode. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance